mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacier Falls ????
Summary You can get to this Secret Level by tapping the stone above Glacier Falls 12. It becomes available after completing Glacier Falls 18. This is a tricky level without dragons with a lot of ways to make it impossible. Almost everything in the level starts on super dead land. Do not activate any life orbs or collect any Tiny Magic Coins until you have merge-healed all like objects. Some of the 5-merges are necessary to complete the level. Walkthrough #Collect and merge the 3 Raspberries. #Merge the Tiny Magic Coin this produces with three at the far top right. Activate a Heal Extender. #This reaction generates a leftover Tiny Magic Coin. Merge this one with four at top left. Activate a Heal Extender. (Note: If you merge with the ones at the bottom you will probably not be able to finish the level.) #Tap the Shrub Sprouts for a Magic Mushroom Caps. Merge this with a group of four at the bottom left. #Merge one Magic Shroom Cluster with four at the top left. #Merge the two Magic Shroom Stalks with three more at the bottom left (Quest 1) #Merge the Magic Shrooms with two at the top middle. Activate the heal extender. #Use the left over tiny magic coin from step 3 and merge it with the 4 tiny magic coins on top left. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the Sprouting Prism Flower at top left with four on dead land in the middle. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the Small Life Orb with two at the top right. #Merge the Life Orb with two at bottom left. Activate the heal extender. #Combo-merge the Tanzanite Plains Grass with 4 at the bottom and a bunch of Life Flower Sprouts just above. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the Topsoil with two above and to the right of it. Activate the heal extender. #Merge one Prism Flower Buds with five just above it, and the other with four at the top right. #Merge five Opening Prism Flowers at once (including two on dead land at the bottom right). Activate the Heal Extender. #Merge the Tiny Magic Coin with the two at the bottom. #Merge 5 Shrub Sprouts at once. #Merge one Budding Shrub with to in the top middle, and merge the other two two at the bottom right. #Merge a Nice Shrub with two at the top left. #Merge the Young Fruit Tree with four in the top middle. #Merge the two Small Fruit Trees with one at the top left. #Tap the Fruit Tree for Grapes. Merge the Grapes with two more at bottom right. (Quest 2) #Merge a Magic Shroom Sprouts with two at the top middle. #Merge three Life Flowers, then merge the Blue Life Flower with four at the top middle. #Merge two Prism Flowers with one at the top left. Activate the heal extender. #Merge two Life Flower Sprouts with one at the top middle. Activate the heal externder. #Merge the Elderwood with two at the top left. (Quest 3) #Merge the statues to win. Category:Level Category:Secret Level